


懲罰

by hachikuji520



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachikuji520/pseuds/hachikuji520





	懲罰

04

 

警察學校長年實施傳承制度，說白了就是每位學長帶一位學弟，不僅要帶學弟熟悉校園環境，還要提醒學弟品行操守之類的雜事。

 

橫山本來覺得有個人帶自己挺好的，直到村上把他吻倒在宿舍的床上時才發覺事情沒那麼簡單。

 

在前輩的淫威下，橫山當了村上的跑腿小弟兼床上好夥伴。

 

想認真拒絕時對上前輩的臉又說不出口，就這樣兩人也過了好幾年——直到村上畢業那天。

 

05

 

村上把橫山跌跌撞撞的帶進了走廊末端的廁所後反鎖了隔間門，然後給橫山的是一個綿延又漫長的吻。

 

用虎牙輕輕啃著那人豐厚的下嘴唇的同時，自己也被對方的舌頭挑逗得嘴裡酥麻不已，分開時牽出了一條長長的銀絲，村上帶著侵略性的眼神說在橫山耳邊說

 

“ヨコ這兩年有沒有偷找別人呢…” 邊說著邊解開領帶，一跨坐在了便座上橫山的大腿上，脹大的股間抵在橫山的小腹上。

 

“才沒有呢…”

 

橫山脫光了村上的下身後就開始試著用擴張眼前這位一臉可愛正直卻滿腦子只想爬到他身上的惡魔的後穴。

 

“倒是懷疑ヒナ怎麼無欲無求的度過…”

 

剛說完就發現後穴連著一條線出來，看到的瞬間橫山豪不猶豫的整個扯了出來，

 

“啊…”

 

滑過敏感點時村上爽的忍不住叫了出聲，但意識到是在公共廁所裏又憋了回去，扯出來的物體還在劇烈震動。

 

“原來ヒナちゃん騷到連工作時間小穴裡也夾著跳蛋啊…”橫山的眼神暗了下來，撩起懷中人的襯衫，手指移到胸前的兩點粉紅用力的揉捏，過度的刺激讓村上打了好幾個哆嗦，腳也忍不住伸直。

 

“在任務中也想著會不會被犯人抓著操到流水吧？在全隊員的面前偷偷去了是什麼感覺可以陳述一下嗎這位先生？”

 

因為塞了一天的跳蛋，手指進到後穴中毫不費力的往敏感點上摳刮，大量的愛液浸濕了橫山的褲襠，橫山微微皺了眉頭，對著被手指操的村上嘖了一聲

 

“哎呀——真是糟糕，弄髒了我的新褲子…前輩可以用嘴幫我舔乾淨嗎？”

 

明明叫他別叫我前輩…

 

聽到如此屈辱的言語連發，村上卻順從的鴨子坐到地上，熟練的掏出橫山早已勃起的性器，並用舌頭輕輕舔著前端可憐兮兮的說

 

“真是拿菜鳥學弟沒辦法呢…” 說完就將整根吞進了嘴裡用力的服侍，來回舔的橫山差點忍不住繳械， 惹得村上嘴角偷笑。

 

橫山沒辦法只好直接把腿軟的村上提起來放在便器蓋上，後穴朝外的跪在上面，而後將緩緩性器送入。

 

緊緻的後穴包裹著性器，橫山一邊忍耐著一邊開始加速了活塞運動。多年來的經驗使兩人的身體相性已經非常一致，每下都準確的操到了點上。快感不斷襲來，村上早已被操幹到前端可憐的流著液體，嘴裡邊流著口水邊口齒不清的一陣陣浪叫

 

“ヨコ…啊對就是那裡…啊啊啊…！”

 

流了幾滴生理性眼淚，村上感覺自己再不高潮就要被操壞，於是絞緊了後穴使得橫山迅速的拔出性器，將白濁全數射在了村上圓潤的股間。村上也射到了自己的小腹上，累得直接昏過去了。

 

“這人真是…”

 

歎了口氣後，橫山還是幫村上整好好衣服並把他扛出廁所。


End file.
